


Summer View(Texting/Group Chat Version)

by Hetalia1912



Series: View(Texting/Group Chat Version) [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - View (Music Video), Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Choi Minho, Bisexual Lee Jinki | Onew, Bisexual Lee Taemin, Bisexual Male Character, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Girl Saves Boy, Inspired by Music, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Korean-American Character, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, Lee Taemin-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned EXO, Multi, Not quite gay Key, Pansexual Kim Jonghyun, Polyamory Negotiations, Poor Onew, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Taemin is bad at feelings, Taemin is just the worst out of everyone, Texting, They're all bad at feelings actually XD, Young Love, he's surrounded by complete idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (Summary Coming Soon)Chapter One(Wip)





	Summer View(Texting/Group Chat Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names(Yes Taemin chose them XD):  
> ActualAngel-Onew  
> Sailormoon-Jonghyun  
> Minhoe -Minho  
> Mr.Key-Key  
> Probablythedevil-Taemin

**11:30 AM**

**Shinee Chat**

**Minhoe:** Help

 **ActualAngel:** What is it?

 **Minhoe:** Will someone please get this koala off of me?

 **Mr.Key:** Koala....?

 **Sailormoon:** He means Taemin

 **Mr.Key:** On

 **ActualAngel:** What did the maknae do this time?

 **Minhoe:** He won't get off me

 **Minhoe:** Help

 **Mr.Key:** Taemin get off of Minho

 **Probablythedevil:** But I want cuddles :((((

 **Probablythedevil:** Also who changed my username?

 **Sailormoon:** I dunno

 **Sailormoon:** Also cuddles can wait for when we get to the van

 **Probablythedevil:** No they can't! :(

 **Minhoe:** Geez did you get more stubborn with age?

 **ActualAngel:** The recent promotions are just stressing him out

 **ActualAngel:** Isn't that right Taeminie? <3

 **Probablythedevil:** Yeah because I never get time to snuggle up with my hyungs anymore :(

 **ActualAngel:** It's okay Taeminie

 **ActualAngel:** You can cuddle with your hyungs all you want when we get to van

 **ActualAngel:** How does that sound? <3

 **Mr.Key:** Sounds gay I'm in

 **Sailormoon:** Not you Gaylord

**Minhoe changed Mr.Key's name to Gaylord**

**Gaylord:** Traitor

 **Minhoe:** See if I care

 **Probablythedevil:** That's sounds great hyung <3

 **ActualAngel:** <3

**Sailormoon changed Probablythedevil's name to Taeminie**

**Sailormoon:** Better?

 **Taeminie:** Much better hyung <3

 **Sailormoon:** <3

 **Minhoe:** Go be gay someone else

 **ActualAngel:** Speaking of which

 **ActualAngel:** We're heading to van now guys

 **Minhoe:** Finnaly the maknae is off me

 **Gaylord:** Just come on you lazy ass

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
